iHave a White Christmas
by creddiefansforum
Summary: Carly and Freddie exchange gifts on a wintry Christmas morning. For Snappelinz.


Title: iHave a White Christmas

This fanfiction is for snappelinz.

* * *

Freddie Benson woke up early Christmas morning very groggily. Remembering what day it was, he rushed over to his window. It was very rare for Seattle to have a White Christmas. Still, the forecasts had called for a possibility of snow overnight, which gave Freddie the slightest bit of hope. He held his breath as he drew back the curtain, in awe of what was before him.

He looked down to see Seattle transformed into a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in snow. What was more special was that the normally busy city came to a halt for the holidays, leaving the snow below them pristine. It was a breathtaking sight, and he knew just who he wanted to share it with.

He grabbed his cell phone and shot a text message over to Carly, hoping she'd wake up and answer him a little later. He was surprised when he got a text message saying that she was up already and that she would love to exchange gifts now. He was instructed to meet her in her room in 10 minutes and to be quiet coming in since Spencer was still asleep.

Freddie peered out into his own apartment. He was relieved to discover his mom was still asleep. He went back into his room, took a quick shower, and got dressed. Grabbing the tiny package containing Carly's gift, he glanced at himself quickly in the mirror before making his way across the hall.

Freddie closed his apartment door quietly behind him. He stepped over to Carly's, which was open as usual. He quietly made his way up the stairs to Carly's room. He knocked, as quietly as possible. She gave him permission to enter.

He walked in and smiled at Carly's room. She loved decorating for Christmas. There were plastic snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Over her bed was a poster featuring Santa and the reindeer. It was absolutely adorable and absolutely Carly.

"Merry Christmas, Freddie," she said happily from her seat on the ice cream sandwich love seat. She had on a white t-shirt with a red snowflake in the middle with red, fleece pajama pants with white snowflakes on them. He could tell she was elated for the holidays.

"Merry Christmas, Carly. You must be pretty excited."

"About what?" she asked, the confusion illustrated on her face.

"Haven't you looked outside?"

She looked back at her curtains, which were drawn, before looking at Freddie. "No, why?"

Freddie walked over to the curtains. Triumphantly, he pushed the curtains apart to reveal the same majesty he'd seen just before. "That's why," he grinned.

Carly rushed over to join him at the window seat. They sat in awe, looking down at Seattle. Everything was white and pure and still, like something off a post card.

Carly couldn't believe what she saw. From her window, they had a better view. They saw tree branches adorned with the powdery white snow. Icicles were hanging on to the ledges of buildings. The lights from the night before were still on, twinkling dimly in the light of day.

"It's beautiful," Carly whispered.

"Isn't it," Freddie responded, the grin still on his face. "Which makes it the perfect time to give you this," he said, handing her the wrapped box he was holding.

Carly smiled widely as she unwrapped it. It revealed a tiny white box. She opened it and gasped as she saw a necklace with tiny diamonds arranged in the shape of a star.

"Freddie, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. He did the same, giving her a little squeeze.

"Put it on for me?" she asked, gathering her hair in one hand and revealing her neck. He undid the clasp and secured the necklace on her.

"I love it," she said, touching her hand to the star. "Why a star though?"

"A lot of reasons. You're the star of a webshow. Your smile is brighter than a star. When you kissed me, I saw stars. Need I continue?"

She blushed. "You're too sweet, you know that? Now, it's my turn."

She got up and walked over to her closet. The door opened, revealing a wrapped box on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to Freddie as she sat back down.

He opened it eagerly and was shocked to see a Flip Camcorder. He mentioned he wanted one when they first came out, but that almost a year ago.

"Carly, this is awesome. You didn't have to get me this," he insisted as he checked out the box, sheerly mezmorized.

"I remembered you saying you want one," she smiled. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it. Thank you, Carls. This was the awesomest present ever."

"That's only half of your present," she informed him.

"No way. This is more than enough," he protested.

"Too bad. Come with me," she said, opening her bedroom door and walking out.

Freddie followed her up to the iCarly studio. The snow from outside seemed to illuminate the room. He walked in behind her. "What are we doing up here?"

She took her first gift from him and placed it on his tech cart. She walked behind him, placing her hands on his arms to guide him. They moved awkwardly around to the middle of the room before stopping.

"Okay, stand right here. Don't move," she instructed as she walked out from behind him and stood in front of him.

"I don't get it, what's going on?"

"Look up," she said simply.

Freddie looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above his head. His eyes widened as he brought his eyes back to Carly's. Without a word, she stepped closer to him, brushing her lips against his tentatively. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. They broke apart, but remained standing with her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"This has to be the most beautiful Christmas Day ever," Freddie said as he gazed into Carly's eyes. She smiled in return, prompting him to bring his lips back to hers and picking up where they'd left off in that very room almost a year before. 

**End**


End file.
